


The Giving Tree

by al_holland



Category: Naruto
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Big Dick Yamato, Blow Jobs, F/M, Humor, Masturbation, Multi, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Spit Kink, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism, bdy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29370507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/al_holland/pseuds/al_holland
Summary: “You’re a lifesaver, taichou, thank you,” Sakura said emphatically, wrapping her arms around his middle in a show of her gratitude. He wouldn’t have minded the physical contact, or her close proximity, but she had a certain knack for urgently needing his help just as he was lying back with a bottle of lotion and the latest issue of Naughty Ninja.-Yamato is a good captain, and always makes himself available for his team. It's high time someone gives a little back.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou, Haruno Sakura/Yamato | Tenzou
Comments: 19
Kudos: 87





	The Giving Tree

**Author's Note:**

> thank you @sleepyfox for the beta!!

“Thanks, taichou. I owe you one.” Sakura exhaled in relief, grinning up at him with her sparkling green eyes.

He didn’t ask her how it had happened, or why, he only knew that she had been wide-eyed and terrified when she had come calling to beg him for his help. Turned out that, in a fit of rage, she had accidentally decimated the scaffolding at the Hokage monument. Thinking on that, he didn’t find it all that surprising. It seemed perfectly on brand for this kunoichi to go on a monstrous rampage, given ample provocation.

Thankfully, no one had been hurt.

“Not a problem, Sakura. That’s what teammates are for,” Tenzou replied, smiling back at her. Actually, it had been a bit of a problem, but at the end of the day, he was happy to help. He only wished she hadn’t almost caught him in such a private moment. It had made for an awkward shuffling around before he was able to get the door, and she had been very keen to know just what, exactly, was taking him so long.

But now, the crisis had been averted, and he was free to go back to his home and unwind.

“How ‘bout lunch? My treat,” she offered with a small, timid smile that was a complete contradiction to the firecracker he knew she was. As much as he just wanted to get back to his apartment and stick his hand down his shorts, he couldn’t say no. It wasn’t all bad, he supposed. Sakura was decent company when she wasn’t threatening anyone with bodily harm.

* * *

“You’re a _lifesaver_ , taichou, thank you,” Sakura said emphatically, wrapping her arms around his middle in a show of her gratitude. He wouldn’t have minded the physical contact, or her close proximity, but she had a certain knack for urgently needing his help _just_ as he was lying back with a bottle of lotion and the latest issue of Naughty Ninja.

But no. Sakura had come knocking on his door just as he was getting acquainted with the full-busted Kimiko, and he had had to stash Kimiko and his dick away to come help her fix her bed frame. He didn’t ask how she had broken it, but it was clear to him that she would not be able to sleep on it in its current condition. So, as frustrated as he was, he followed her back to her apartment and built her a whole new, structurally sound bed frame.

All that pent up frustration had images running through his mind about just how the supporting beams had come to be cracked and splintered. Sakura wasn’t exactly an eyesore. Far from it, really, but he shouldn’t have thought about that.

He laughed nervously and pried her off of him.

“You’re very welcome, Sakura,” he said with an honest, if not a little tired, smile. He had just gotten back from a mission that morning, and he was really ready to just hit the sack.

“Would you like to join me for dinner? It’s the least I can do,” she said, tilting her head and shooting him a sheepish smile. He bit back the sigh that welled up in his chest.

“Sure, why not.”

* * *

Tenzou grunted and pushed up harder into his fist. The images of Kimiko getting pounded in the ass by Jin were proving to be just what he needed to get the monkey off his back. _Fuck_ , he was close. He tugged faster, flicking his wrist with each upward stroke.

“ _Oh-my-god-I-am-so-sorry!_ ”

Tenzou rolled off his bed in shock, landing face down on the floor with a grunt, followed by a pained groan. He stayed there for a moment, wondering if he had imagined it all. There was no way she had _come to his window_ and peeked in while he was jerking himself off. He chanced a glance to the window.

Sure enough, there she was, staring down at his bare ass with wide eyes and a bright red face, completely shell-shocked. He cleared his throat, hoping that would prompt her to at least avert her gaze. All it did was make her eyes lock onto his.

“Sorry,” she whispered, but she made no move to leave him to his privacy.

“Wo—” He croaked and cleared his throat again. “Would you mind…?” She stared at him blankly. He wasn’t sure if she was confused or catatonic. “Could you turn away?” he said again, feeling blood rush to his face. Between his dick and his face, he wasn’t sure there was much left to flow through the rest of him. She squeaked and turned around swiftly, nearly teetering off the empty flowerbox she was perched on. With her eyes no longer on him, he quickly grabbed the sweatpants he had discarded and stepped into them.

There wasn’t much he could do about the obvious erection. He just hoped she’d been warded off from letting her eyes drift below his face again.

“So…” he began as he opened the window completely. She turned around to face him sheepishly.

“I…I need your help with something, taichou,” she said, worrying into her bottom lip and refusing to meet his eyes for longer than a split-second at a time. He sighed. Even if she left now, he was not likely going to be able to go back to his business.

“How can I help?” he asked tiredly. At least she had the decency to look sorry.

* * *

When Tenzou had agreed to help Sakura, he hadn’t realized it would involve leaving the village limits. It wasn’t far, only a couple hours’ run west of the gates, but still, he was beginning to get really annoyed with her. He tried to remain patient and friendly, and remind himself that she hadn’t done it on purpose, even though it was absolutely ludicrous of her to approach his bedroom window instead of his front door.

He had always made himself available to help his teammates. Gods knew Kakashi-senpai took advantage of that all the time.

Sakura led him to a bridge that had been badly damaged by flooding caused by heavy rains.

“There’s a shipment of desperately needed hospital supplies on the way and we need this bridge to get them to Konoha as quickly as possible. Please, taichou, can you fix it?” she asked, looking at him with imploring eyes. He felt some of his aggravation seep away. This was a good reason to interrupt him, he thought. He could forgive the intrusion for this.

He formed the seals and rebuilt the bridge easily enough.

“Good as new,” he said with a smile. She grinned back and moved to hug him again but his cautious step back made her rethink. Her cheeks went pink.

“Oh—sorry,” she squeaked, thoroughly embarrassed. He dismissed her apology but their run back was filled with a tense silence. He offered her little more than a one handed salute once they were back in Konoha and then disappeared toward his apartment. He hoped she had learned her lesson, but as a precaution, he drew his curtains vigilantly before falling asleep that night.

* * *

The next time she came calling she had the good sense to stick to the front door. Tenzou was grateful for that, but he still felt intensely awkward, standing before her in his sweatpants—blissfully flaccid this time, thank the gods for small miracles—while she glanced up at him, looking far more demure than she probably had any right to look.

This time, it wasn’t any grave emergency, but rather he had missed his last two scheduled physicals, and she wanted to ensure he didn’t miss the third. It wasn't unheard of for Sakura to make house calls for “her boys”, as she called them, but he thought both of them were probably aware that it wasn’t an accident that he hadn’t shown up for his last appointment, when they both knew he had been in town and not otherwise occupied.

The first missed appointment had been an accident, but the second had been scheduled on the tail of the impromptu show she’d attended at his bedroom window. Call him a prude, but he hadn’t been in the mood to stand alone with her in her office while she closely inspected his body. He figured she probably had seen enough that it would negate a physical.

Okay, that wasn’t true. He had just been way too embarrassed to face her after she’d seen him on the brink of orgasm, staring at the pages of a trashy magazine.

To make matters worse, the next time he’d gone to _relieve himself_ , Kimiko hadn’t really cut it. Instead, he found himself thinking about a slighter, stronger, angrier, pinker woman, and he had had a particularly powerful release at that thought.

So, he decided it was safest to skip the physical. For everyone’s wellbeing.

Boy, what a miscalculation that had been.

Now, she was inside his apartment, unpacking her med kit and insisting that, if he couldn’t be bothered to make his way to the hospital, then she would just have to make her way to him. He really wished she hadn’t done that. Somehow, this was way worse than being in her office.

“I’m in tip-top shape, Sakura,” he assured her.

“I’ll be the judge of that,” she said after a beat of silence that was just a little too long. He felt his cheeks warming. Halfway through her assessment of him, she peeked up at him from under her eyelashes, wearing a tiny smile that was doing horrible things to him. “You don’t have anything to be embarrassed about, taichou,” she said softly. Shockingly, that sentiment did very little to ease his mind.

“Oh, I’d say I have a couple of things to be embarrassed about,” he mumbled, mostly to himself. Her small smile turned into something far more mischievous, but thankfully she didn’t say anything else. A good thing, too, because he wasn’t sure his heart could take it.

“Alright, you’re all done,” she said after what felt like a lifetime. “You are in peak physical condition,” she said with a satisfied smile. He shuffled awkwardly on his feet, hoping she would leave now. Instead, she continued to look at him from under those fluttering eyelashes, and while his heart remained steadily beating, his cock was dead-set on misbehaving.

“Ah, thank you, Haruno-hime,” he said good-naturedly, hoping that faking calm collection would convince his body to relax. Instead, all he did was awaken a medical professional kink he didn’t realize he subscribed to. Unaware of his inner turmoil, she packed up her med-kit and headed for the door. She hesitated, half-way through the door.

“I don’t suppose you’d like to join me for a few drinks later?” she asked. He had no reason to say yes, nor any good reason to say no. He scrambled for something to tell her, but he had apparently taken too long because her smile grew tight as she moved further out of the threshold of his home. “It’s okay, taichou, maybe another time,” she said, making the decision for him. Well, now he just felt like a dick.

“Um, no, that’s fine. Yeah. Drinks sound good.” _Idiot_ , he thought to himself. He couldn’t bring himself to feel so bad about it with the grin Sakura gave him.

“Great!” she enthused. “I’ll swing by around eight?” And then she was gone. He made a beeline for the shower and set the temperature as cold as it would go.

* * *

Seven o’clock. He definitely had time to deal with this, as badly as he wanted it to just go away on its own. _Fuck it,_ he thought. That cold shower had only worked for about an hour after Sakura left, and now, nothing he did would get rid of his hard-on. There was only one method left, and he reckoned an hour was more than enough time to whack one out, and leave him with ample time to clean up and be ready for when she came around.

He didn’t bother with Kimiko this time. He had plenty of mental images that would serve just fine.

He squirted a generous amount of lotion on himself, hissing as the cool cream hit his hot skin. He couldn’t hold back a groan as he wrapped his hand around himself and began slowly tugging. At this rate, he wouldn’t last long. Not a bad problem to have right now, he figured.

It was entirely too easy to conjure images of Sakura pleasuring him, and it was effortless for him to lose himself in those images. Imagining both of her hands wrapped around his cock instead of the one he was using to pump himself. The way she would look at him from under the fringe of her eyelashes, eyes sparkling with mischief.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he whispered into the dead air of his bedroom. He groaned again, imagining her lips parting, her breath ghosting over his cock as she pumped him with enthusiasm. “ _Fuck, Sakura_ …” he moaned quietly, picturing her tongue darting out from between those parted lips to lightly lap at his head, dipping into the slit and tasting the bead of pre-cum that was gathered there.

At the thought of her stretching her lips over the tip of his cock, he lost it. His hips bucked up off the bed, into his tightly clenched fist and he came hard.

Once the wave of pleasure passed, and his vision cleared, he looked down to the ribbons of cum that had splashed onto his abdomen and sighed. After a couple of minutes of lying still, contemplating the decisions he’d made in his life to lead him up to this point, he finally mustered the willpower to get up and head to the washroom for another quick shower.

He trudged back into his room to get dressed, freezing when he felt the presence of someone. _Fuck. Fuck, no. This can’t be real._

“Hello, taichou.” _Did she not understand what front doors were for?!_

He moved the towel that he was using to dry his hair down to cover himself, though he supposed it was too late for that. She’d definitely seen him walk in, butt-naked and hanging out in all his glory.

“Sakura,” he said tightly. “I think we need to have a conversation about boundaries.” Her cheeks were pink, and she did an excellent job of looking bashful, but he got the distinct feeling she was anything but.

“Sorry, taichou. I didn’t think you’d mind, since…” He froze. No. She hadn’t. There was no way she’d seen him _again_. “Since we’re so close,” she finished. He shuffled awkwardly, feeling guilty for some unbeknownst reason.

“Maybe drinks are a bad idea,” he suggested, very aware that he was still naked. She pouted.

“Kakashi is waiting for us. I told him to meet us for six.”

“Senpai is joining us?” he asked. That didn’t seem so bad, he thought; at least there would be a buffer.

“I told him about how helpful you’ve been lately, and he thought we ought to thank you,” Sakura said, standing from where she’d been perched on the edge of his mattress. He tried not to think about just what had gone down on that mattress not twenty minutes ago. He thought that that sounded suspiciously unlike Kakashi, but she was walking towards him and his brain was immediately too distracted to be suspicious.

“Uh…S-Sakura…” He bumped his back into his dresser as she stepped toward him, stumbling over his feet and his words in equal measure.

“Yamato-taichou is so skittish,” she teased, “who knew?”

“I…I should probably get dressed,” he said, staring down at her warily. He was feeling more and more like prey, and the closer she got to him, the more he found himself perfectly okay with that. “Alone,” he said with more force than he honestly thought he could muster. At least his body hadn’t betrayed him in that.

“You’re no fun, taichou,” she said with a pout but followed it with an airy laugh as she bounded straight out the way she came; through his open window. He would need to take a page out of Kakashi’s book and start setting up traps.

* * *

He made a point to walk out his front door to meet her on the sidewalk. If that fazed her at all, she didn’t show it; she merely bumped his hip with hers, grabbed him by his arm and dragged him off to the Rusty Kunai. To no one’s surprise, Kakashi was _not_ there waiting for them.

Having more hope in their leader than either of them ought to have had; they sat together at the bar and ordered a drink to start off with. It did not escape Tenzou that Sakura’s skirt was quite short and her legs quite long, or that the fruity drink she was sipping on was as red as her lips, and probably just as sweet tasting. He had a feeling he was going to be thinking about those red lips a lot, once he was back in his bed that night.

What he wouldn’t do to get some of that red smudged across him…

“Ah, it’s getting quite late,” he said, despite only having had half a beer in the ten minutes they’d been there. Sakura looked at him questioningly, clearly not at all convinced. As he moved to get up, her face transitioned into a wide-eyed expression of tremendous disappointment.

“But…” she began, those red lips parted in protest and he felt himself wilting back into his seat. Her lips quirked upwards at that. “I’m sure Kakashi-sensei will be along soon,” she said, adjusting herself where she sat, uncrossing and re-crossing her legs and giving him an amble view of her upper thigh as she did so. She kept the drinks flowing, chatting him up and swinging her legs around like pendulums.

The next time she did it, he could see so far up the back of her leg that he wasn’t just looking at leg anymore. He had to get out of there.

“I don’t think Kakashi-senpai is coming. We should—”

“Go find him,” she finished for him, with a happy smile.

And that was how he’d landed himself pressed up against a pink-haired kunoichi outside the Hokage tower, her long leg hiked up on his hip, her red lips pressed hard against his, and her hand boldly reaching for the bulge between his legs. He felt her jaw drop and the sharp intake of breath as she tried to grip him through his pants.

“Oh— _my god_ ,” she whispered against his lips. He felt his ears start to burn. She continued sliding her open palm along his length, failing to grip him at the base, but as she slid her hand along, and kept sliding it along she moaned against him softly. “ _Oh my god_ …” she whispered again, this time a little more frantically. He would have laughed but he was in a pretty _oh my god_ state of mind, himself.

He wasn’t sure why she was freaking out—she’d already seen what he was working with. _He_ was the one who had been caught off-guard when she had tugged him down to meet her lips in a searing kiss halfway between the bar and the tower. And then again, pulling him down to her so she could nibble at his ear and tell him how nice it had been to hear him moan her name, and would he mind doing it again for her?

He had nearly combusted when she said that, for a couple of reasons. One, because she _had_ seen him touching himself before she’d arrived at his apartment, and two; because _fuck_ , he probably couldn’t have kept himself from doing that, even if he’d wanted to.

But now, they were outside the tower, and instead of going on in to see if Kakashi was inside, he had her dragging herself up the length of his body like a goddamn cat, purring in his ear and pawing at his cock. He cautiously moved a hand from her waist to the bare thigh on his hip. She didn’t seem upset by that, and when he gave her flesh a tentative squeeze, she hummed in satisfaction. Spurred on by her enthusiasm, he slowly slid his hand higher, until it was playing at the hem of her skirt.

“Don’t be shy, taichou,” she whispered, smirking wickedly beneath his tongue. “I won’t bite unless you ask me to.” His brain stuttered to a full stop at that. Then, he felt her hand entangling with his, sliding it up her thigh, all the way beneath her skirt to settle nicely on her round ass. He grunted in surprise, and then she squeezed, his hand and hers, and his grunt turned to a groan.

He wasn’t entirely sure this was really happening, but after all the cockblocking she’d done for him, he wasn’t in the mood to question it. She seemed to be quite keen on unravelling him, and in public no less, so he thought he might as well return the favour. Besides, she really was a sexy little thing; a wet dream on two legs, and he would know, because he had definitely had that dream on more than one occasion.

“ _Oh_ ,” she whined softly as he settled his hand between her cheeks and slowly sunk a finger under her lacy thong and between her folds. He kissed her softly while he swept his finger gently over her core, enjoying how each swipe made her sigh and arch higher into him. “Taichou!” she gasped, rocking her hips slowly against his hand.

“Yamato,” he said lowly into her ear. “Call me Yamato.” She pulled her face back, her eyes twinkling with something mischievous, but that disappeared once he sunk his finger inside her.

“ _Oh, Yamato_ …” she keened. He smiled into her neck. That was much better, he thought, curling his finger against her, massaging her inner walls as she clenched down on him. He shushed her gently. It was late, and there were never any wanderers in this part of town at this time of night, but as nice as it was to hear her moan his name, he’d really rather be the only one to hear it.

He pressed his mouth softly to hers, prying her lips open with his tongue and letting it mingle with hers, licking gently, and swallowing the noises he coaxed from her. A broken whine and a shaky leg told him she was close. He had half a mind to deny her, as penance for all the times he’d been denied under her unfortunate timing, but the temptation of watching her cum on his hand was too good to resist.

He pushed into her faster, letting another finger dance over her clit as he did. She moaned feebly and trembled against him as she came.

“ _Gods,_ Yamato, yes!” she cried quietly, muffling herself against his mouth as the orgasm washed over her. Once her leg stopped trembling, he set her down softly, keeping his arm wrapped around her waist to hold her steady. His fingers were glistening softly in the dim light that permeated the shadowy wall they occupied. He didn’t have a chance to think about that before Sakura was pulling his fingers between her lips.

She met his gaze, green eyes dancing with lust as she sucked his fingers clean of herself.

“Fuck,” he whispered. She giggled.

She had tried to return the favour, but he knew that wouldn’t have been comfortable for her. Besides, watching her had been payment enough, he thought. Even as she slipped a hand under her skirt to right her underwear that he had pushed askew, he thought there were few things that could rival how sexy she was. When she pouted down at his evident bulge, he had to remind himself that a quickie was out of the question. She had been tightly clasped around one finger; it would take many more to get her ready to take him.

So, they collected themselves as best they could, and headed up to see if they could find Kakashi-senpai slumped over his desk, drooling into his mask.

Sakura had barged straight in, not caring about etiquette, or showing deference for her Hokage, and certainly not about maintaining anyone’s privacy, which he had learned seemed to be a very common occurrence with her.

“Kakashi!” she barked as she stomped through the doors, leaving Tenzou in her wake. Kakashi sat on the other side of his desk, looking entirely absolved of any guilt. Tenzou wondered if his senpai had any idea what he’d been going through, sitting in that bar, alone with Sakura that evening.

“You look nice,” Kakashi said with two smile-creased eyes that both Tenzou and Sakura knew meant bullshit.

“Thanks,” Sakura said dryly, “I was meant to be having a night out.”

“Oh, was that tonight? Must have slipped my mind with all the other things going on in my life, like running an entire village,” he said, fake smile still in place, and voice completely even. Tenzou wondered how Kakashi never seemed to incur Sakura’s wrath so much as damn near everyone else in the village. Sakura was rolling her eyes, but she had no qualms about walking around to his side of the desk and sitting herself onto it.

“Perv,” she chided when Kakashi’s eyes drifted down to her legs. Tenzou wondered why she hadn’t called him out when he’d done exactly the same thing. If Kakashi was a perv for looking at her legs, what did that make Tenzou?

“So, are you dressed up for me or Yamato?” Kakashi asked with a knowing tone. Tenzou nearly choked on his own tongue. Sakura kicked her leg out at Kakashi without any real malice behind it, judging by the way Kakashi deftly caught her ankle in his hand and pulled her a little closer to the edge of the desk. He dropped her crossed ankles in his lap and kept his hands on her. Kakashi’s nose twitched beneath his mask and his eyebrows shot straight up. “Interesting,” he mumbled, his eyes darting quickly between Sakura and Tenzou.

“As if I’d dress up for you,” Sakura said with a haughty sniff and a roll of her eyes, but she made no move to pull her legs from Kakashi’s grasp.

“Ah, that’s true. You’re usually undressing for me.”

This time, Tenzou did choke.

Kakashi’s gaze slid to him lazily, while Sakura’s head practically snapped off at the breakneck speed she turned to look at him.

“You’re so crude!” Sakura complained, flushing from her cheeks and down her neck to her chest.

“Mah, Sakura-chan, you’re not usually so selfish,” Kakashi pointed out, eyes creased in a genuine smile this time as he teased them both in equal measure. He nodded pointedly to the still-prominent bulge in Tenzou’s pants. Sakura pouted. “As I recall, _you_ were supposed to do Yamato a favour, not the other way around.”

“Well, for once, I was the one responsible for growing wood,” Sakura said with a self-satisfied smirk.

“What is going on here?” Tenzou finally found the voice to ask, standing cautiously by the door in case he had to make a break for it. Not a great plan, considering Kakashi could catch up to him with ease.

“Sakura-chan says you’ve been very helpful lately,” Kakashi answered happily. “She also said you have a massive cock.” Sakura gawked at him and slapped at his shoulder lightly.

Oh, gods. What Tenzou wouldn’t give for a tree to melt into. He knew what was coming long before Sakura did.

“She’s not wrong,” Kakashi continued. “I remember it taking _forever_ any time you wanted to top.” Tenzou was staring at his senpai in absolute betrayal, but Sakura’s indignity had turned into keen interest. Her mouth parted sweetly around a silent _oh_ as she looked from Kakashi—her lover?—to Tenzou—another possible lover? This was beginning to get convoluted, and he had had too many drinks to make sense of it.

“You two…?” Sakura asked, her eyes considering Kakashi in front of her before moving across the room to take Tenzou in. “Oh,” she exhaled more than spoke.

“And you two?” Tenzou finally asked, shuffling on his feet as he watched the way Kakashi’s hands moved languidly over Sakura’s skin. Comfortably. Familiarly.

“Seems Sakura-chan has a thing for her superiors,” Kakashi said happily.

“Gods, you’re annoying,” Sakura said with a pout. Kakashi laughed and pulled her off the desk and into his lap, finally taking pity on her, and kissing her on her red lips, mask and all. Tenzou found himself impressed with the lack of smudging going on. Sakura, unhappy with the mask barrier, yanked it down and pulled him back in for a proper kiss. Tenzou felt a combination of desire and jealousy rising in him, but he wasn’t completely sure _who_ he was jealous of.

Certainly, he’d like to be kissing Sakura again. They had had such a promising rendezvous outside the tower, and it promised much more fun to come. But, he had been with Kakashi many times before, and that always brought a singular sort of pleasure. He hadn’t done that in a very long time. He wasn’t sure if his senpai and Sakura were in a relationship, or if they were just fucking, but Kakashi trusted very few people, so Tenzou could only assume it went beyond the physical.

“So, how shall we rectify this situation?” Kakashi asked once he pulled away from Sakura. “Yamato has done nothing but give, and give,” Kakashi said, a smirk playing at his lips as he toyed with the hem of Sakura’s skirt.

“Yamato was happy to help,” she said with a pout. “Right, taichou?” she asked, blinking her wide, too-innocent eyes at him.

“Of course,” he answered easily. Kakashi looked unconvinced. He waved Tenzou over to them. Tenzou hesitated, but his curiosity got the better of him and he finally moved to lean against the Hokage’s desk.

“Be a good girl, Sakura. Show Yamato how grateful you are for all his help,” Kakashi said lowly, lifting her off his lap and patting her ass with enough force to push her gently toward Tenzou. Sakura was staring up at him from under those eyelashes again, her eyes dancing as she leaned up to offer her lips to him. He captured them without hesitation, tasting the fruity drinks she’d been sipping on all night long.

She pulled away from his kiss slowly, keeping her eyes on his as she dropped to her knees, sitting back on her feet as she unbuttoned his pants. Tenzou was very aware of the Hokage sitting before them, watching with morbid curiosity as Sakura freed Tenzou from his boxers. Her eyes widened and lips parted at the sight of him, fully erect and right in front of her.

“It looks so much bigger…” she said quietly, like she was speaking to herself. She wrapped her hand around him, deeply interested in the space that remained between her fingers.

“Sakura, I can smell how wet you’re getting,” Kakashi chided. Tenzou wasn’t so sure that was a bad thing; from where he was standing, it was quite nice, seeing her stick her ass out and squirm from the pent up desire pooling between her thighs. She was chewing on her bottom lip, her eyes sharp, like she was devising a battle strategy. “It’s a cock, not a puzzle,” Kakashi said dully from behind her.

She flipped him off over her shoulder before lifting Tenzou’s cock and running her tongue along the underside from base to tip, licking a thick, wet stripe along his length. He exhaled shakily, watching as she ducked her head to do it again, dragging her wet lips over his heated skin all the way down, and licking her way back up.

“Fuck, Sakura…” he groaned, watching intently as she ran her hot mouth all along him, getting him slick enough to wrap both of her hands around and begin working him over. “ _Fuck_ ,” he said again, hips jerking into her tight grip. Her tongue darted out to his head, giving him little kitten licks while her hands jerked and twisted him, slow and hard.

“You’re so thick, Yamato,” she cooed before running her tongue along the ridge of his cock and making him grunt and thrust against her again. “Do you want my mouth?” she asked, smiling up at him sweetly. He reached down to cup her cheek before pressing his thumb between those pretty red lips and against her tongue, humming in pleasure when she lapped and sucked at it eagerly.

“Let me see those pretty lips around me, Sakura,” he said, pulling his thumb from the tight suction of her mouth and dragging his wet thumb along her bottom lip and down to her chin, where he grasped her and lifted her face until her mouth was level with the tip of his cock. She stared up at him unwaveringly as she took him into her mouth slowly. Her lips stretched around him, and her eyes screwed shut as she concentrated on taking him in further.

She drew back and forth on him in time with her twisting hands, each time taking him a little further into her mouth. He moaned when he felt the tip of his cock hit the back of her throat, and heard the gurgle she made at the impact.

“Isn’t she amazing?” Kakashi asked, smirking as his gaze flickered from Sakura on her knees, to Tenzou being thoroughly pleasured.

“ _Fuck_ , yes, her mouth is _incredible_ ,” Tenzou moaned. He would probably feel embarrassed about this later on, he thought vaguely, but for now, Sakura was blowing him too well for him to care. Kakashi stood from his seat, swooping down to give another light smack to Sakura’s halfway-out ass as he did. Then, he was standing beside Tenzou, looking down at Sakura’s face as she choked lightly on his cock, red lips leaving faint rings around him, like progress markers.

“Good girl,” Kakashi praised as he smiled down at her, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear. She sighed happily around Tenzou’s cock, blinking her eyes rapidly up at them, before her eyes slid shut again and she hummed lowly against him.

“ _Hnn_ , yes, that’s it. So fucking good, Sakura,” he groaned, trying hard to not thrust into her mouth. Her tongue was massaging him along the underside of his cock as she sucked at him, her spit coating him generously and dripping off her bottom lip. Every little moan she made reverberated through him, sending a chill down his spine, every nerve in his body screaming at him to fuck into that hot mouth of hers.

“You can fuck her face, Tenzou,” Kakashi whispered lowly into his ear, quiet enough that Sakura wouldn’t hear him. Tenzou let his head fall back as he groaned and slipped his hands to wind tightly into her soft hair, giving her an experimental tug against his cock. She gurgled softly around him, but otherwise, her excited little moans told him she was more than happy to let him force her around a bit.

He thrust shallowly into her mouth, each buck of his hips earning another mewl that vibrated around his cock. Then, Kakashi’s hand was at the back of his head, tilting it down and toward him. His senpai always did have the dirtiest mouth, he recalled. His memory served him right, as Kakashi immediately took Tenzou’s bottom lip between his teeth to nip at it harshly. Tenzou gasped and thrust harder in Sakura’s mouth, causing her to choke loudly on him.

“ _Mmph_ ,” Tenzou grunted against Kakashi’s mouth, trying to take a look at Sakura to see if she was okay, but she was sliding against him again, sucking him harder, and Kakashi was licking at his lip, soothing it from the bite he’d given. Tenzou moaned into his mouth. “Mm, senpai…” Tenzou mumbled against Kakashi's lips. Kakashi effectively silenced him by sliding his tongue into his mouth, in a hot, wet kiss.

Disgruntled moans from below made them break away. Sakura was glaring up at them, ass sticking out even further as she whined and strained against his cock. Her eyes were narrowed, like she was annoyed, but he could make out the way she was arching her back and clenching her legs together. She was turned on, maybe even a little jealous. He smirked down at her, dropping a hand from her hair to her cheek before pulling her off him completely.

She sucked him hard as he did, releasing him with an obscenely wet _pop_ , a combination of spit and pre-cum dangling from her bottom lip as she pouted up at him.

“I’m dislocating my jaw, and he gets all the attention?” she asked, her voice sounding strained.

“Sorry, princess,” he whispered with a crooked smile before bending over to kiss her swollen lips. She hummed happily, smiling under his lips.

“So possessive,” Kakashi said with a breathy laugh, running his fingers through her hair. “Would you like some help? That’s a big job for one little kunoichi,” he teased. Sakura looked torn between being annoyed that he had insinuated she couldn’t handle it, and excited at the prospect of sharing Tenzou with Kakashi.

When Kakashi ducked down to kiss her cheek and Tenzou kissed her lips again, she seemed to find the decision much easier to make. She yanked Kakashi down by his collar, bringing him down to his knees beside her. She smiled at him, pressing a soft kiss to his lips, wetting them with her spit. She watched as Tenzou gave one last lingering kiss to Kakashi before he stood straight, his cock proudly stood before them.

Sakura had her tongue halfway into Kakashi’s mouth, and a hand wrapped around Tenzou’s cock. Slowly, she drew them, still lip-locked, toward the head of his cock, until their tongues were lapping at his tip, as well as each other. Tenzou watched with wide eyes as they kissed and licked their way down his cock together; their tongues brushing along the underside, touching him, touching each other. Their lips, soft and wet, pressed hot, open-mouthed kisses to his cock and each other’s mouths.

Sakura slid her hands to the back of Tenzou’s thighs before she ducked her head to take his sac between her lips. At the same time, Kakashi’s rough hand was wrapped around him, pumping him while he sucked at Tenzou’s head, dipping his tongue into the slit of his cock while he sucked him hard.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he gasped, bucking his hips unintentionally. Kakashi growled lowly around him, his eyes flashing, though Tenzou wasn’t sure if it was a warning or an encouragement. Either way, Sakura had taken both of his balls into her mouth and was tonguing at them so sweetly that he couldn’t help but thrust into Kakashi’s mouth again. “ _Ahhh, fuck_ …” he groaned out. He could feel the pressure in his abdomen building in earnest now.

He was going to cum quickly if he kept watching them. As much as he wanted to prolong this experience, he couldn’t bring himself to look away. Sakura’s green eyes, fringed by thick, long pink lashes, looking up at him with such keen interest. Kakashi’s eyes were closed as he groaned lowly around Tenzou’s dick, his silver eyebrows pinched together, and his pants tented obviously at his crotch.

“Fuck, I’m gonna cum,” he moaned, the noise breaking off as Kakashi swept his tongue in quick circles along the underside of his cock while he continued to suck at the tip. Sakura removed her lips from his balls, licking and kissing her way along his cock until she met Kakashi back at the tip, their tongues mingling against his head.

Sakura wrapped her soft hand on his cock, just above Kakashi’s and they stroked him together, pulling him towards orgasm. The noises he made while they lapped and tugged at him in tandem were shameful, but _fuck_ these two were sinful. He watched as Sakura positioned herself at his tip, mouth open and tongue out, ready to receive his cum happily.

That was enough to end him. He felt the coil in his abdomen break, and his balls tighten, and with a broken moan, he was coming on her tongue. Each pump of their hands shot another ribbon into her mouth until there was nothing left to be had but droplets. Kakashi took care of those, lightly licking at his head before meeting Sakura in an open-mouthed kiss, their tongues passing his spend between the two of them.

Tenzou slid down the desk until he was sprawled in front of them, watching Kakashi lick Sakura’s lips clean. His cock twitched painfully in his lap when Kakashi slid his hand down Sakura’s back and over her ass, gripping at her and forcing her skirt the rest of the way over her supple shape. She sighed softly into his mouth, pushing herself eagerly back against his hand.

Finally, the two broke away from each other long enough to give their attention back to him. He couldn’t believe he had almost tried to weasel his way out of going out at all.

“I think you broke my kohai,” Kakashi said with a slight frown.

“ _We_ broke your kohai. This was a team effort,” she said with a chipper smile, leaning forward to brush her lips against Tenzou’s sweetly.

“Yeah, but you’re the one who’s been interrupting his jerking off for the last six weeks,” Kakashi pointed out. Tenzou groaned and slid lower onto the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> poor yams :')
> 
> tumblr: bl1ndbraavosi


End file.
